The protection of a protector
by Jamiiee
Summary: Set after born to run, Sarah continues to fight skynet alone. She finds herself trying to save a young girl from skynet. The importance of her is unknown but in order to save her Sarah must send her away to a place she no long knows of.My first fanfic


"You do as I say, understood?!" She barked at the young girl before her. In many ways the young girl reminded her of her younger self. Both ducking behind one of the many cars in the car park, she looked over the top of the car for a split second to make sure the coast was clear. Gun drawn and at the ready for any mishaps that may occur. She peered over the top of the car for a slight second seeing the large old but sturdy building that would hopefully save the young girl. She could see that getting in and back out of the large building was going to be more than difficult even for her. Watching the building intensely for a few moments she saw a stubby middle-aged man walking out wearing what she would have guessed was the bank's security uniform. If there was a time to do it, now would be the best chance they would get before it got here. She knew the bank would have more than enough CCTV cameras that the police would get here within minutes, maybe even seconds of seeing her face. This wouldn't stop her though; determination written across her face, she looked down at the seventeen year old girl crouched on the floor.

"You ready?" The girl looked up at her through her long dark chocolate brown hair with piercing green eyes. Sarah could tell that she was scared. Her eyes gave her emotions away; they proved that she was human.

"Sarah I...." The young girl paused to re-think what she was going to say, this wasn't the time for an emotional scene so she gently replied, "Ready as I'll ever be." A gentle grin touched her soft rosy lips. Then that face appeared to her. She'd seen this face so many times before. John used to do the same thing when things came to the worst, but it was for his sake that this had to be done.

The air was awkward. She did the only thing she could do, she ignored the young girl's reply to her question. There wasn't time for this. Still looking over the top of the car slightly, she handed the girl a hand gun without making eye contact, "You'll need this!"

The girl took the gun. She didn't mind guns, although she'd rather not use them, but it wasn't like she hadn't had any experience with them before. In fact she had a lot of experience with guns; generations of her family were in the military and she was to be the next generation. She attended and grew up in different military schools around the country. Sarah couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason why this girl was so important to them.

They both crouched there until it was time to go. The girl trusted Sarah more than she trusted anyone with her life but in some way she couldn't help but feel nervous. She waited for Sarah's signal to move out. The young girl stared up at Sarah, studying her face. It made the girl miss the mother she had lost so long ago. If this all went wrong she would be with her sooner then she thought. Still looking up at Sarah peering over the top of the car she waited anxiously. It felt like forever until it finally came, that small motion she had been waiting for. A simple nod. The girl could only nod back before they both took off running towards the giant building that would either save them or destroy them. It felt like slow motion for both of them, their loose hair flowing behind them as they raced against time to reach the building. Finally hitting the steps of the bank, it felt as if time had fallen back into place. They burst through the giant glass doors, guns drawn. Inside the bank was a long line of counters and busy people lining up for their daily withdrawal. If only they knew what was to come. What was to become of them, so unaware of what the future holds for them?

They stopped in the middle of the largely filled room. Drawing her gun first, Sarah fired one warning shot into the air. Screams and shouts came from the crowd of people now backing away from the pair. Sarah's face was so intense, so determined as she watched the crowd carefully. She quickly walked over to the counter were the bank workers were trying to hide. Drawing her gun ever so slightly towards one of the workers.

"You!"

So entranced as to what she was doing, Sarah took no notice of the fat security guard that was now sneaking through the glass doors of the bank. His gun also at the ready pointing at Sarah's turned back, he walked quietly towards her, his tounge touching the corner of his lips as if he were playing some sort of game.

"Hey!" bellowed a voice. The security guard, and everyone else for that matter, turned towards the loud shout. Before the short stubby security guard had any chance of a reaction the young girl launched her fist square into his jaw, knocking him unconscious before his body even hit the floor. The girl looked down at the poor security guard, he was only doing his job but she couldn't risk anything going wrong. She looked up to see everyone staring at her with shocked faces. Even Sarah was shocked as to where the man had appeared from.

"Erin, keep an eye on the door" she barked. Erin nodded and rushed over to the door. Turning around, Sarah continued were she had left of, still pointing her gun slightly at one of the male workers.

"You. Keys to the safety deposit boxes now!"

Scrambling around behind his desk the worker finally pulled out a set of small keys. Holding them up in his shaking hand to give to Sarah, she motioned with the gun for him to lead the way. Stumbling from behind the desk, he followed her orders and began to lead the way. Meanwhile, Erin was keeping a look out. A sudden emotion of fear hit her. Looking out beyond the glass doors of the bank and the many cars parked nicely in lines, she could see a man rapidly walking towards the bank. His face fixated on her although he was wearing sunglasses she could tell exactly who it was, the motion of his machine-like body giving it away. So struck with fear, it was as if he had rooted her to the spot in which she stood. Suddenly a loud bang shocked the air before the glass doors of the bank came crumbling down in sparkling pieces. Escaping death by only a few inches her adrenalin finally kicked in.

"Sarah!" she shouted while still keeping her eyes on the machine-like man. A second shot fired into the air just missing her again. She ducked out of the way of the flying bullets, using what Sarah had given her, she fired five bullets directly at the machine-like man's head. But even with a perfect shot it had no affect on the thing that was coming. It didn't even mange to slow him down, he didn't even flinch. If he were human she was sure that he would have smirked at the idea of his being invincible.

"Everyone get down. You, you're coming with me. Erin?!"

She looked around to see Erin picking herself of the glistering glass covered floor, gun clutched in hand. A third shot fired but yet again missed them both. However, the shot threw them both forwards as they moved out of the way of the oncoming bullets. Rushing after the worker who was now leading them down a long winding hall that seemed to get deeper and deeper inside the bank. Finally, they reached a large set of iron gates. Scrambling to unlock the door, the worker finally led them to the room they were looking for. The room was protected by a giant steel safe door, but could it protect them? Still pointing the gun at the terrified worker, Sarah ordered for him to open it and lock it behind them once they were inside the vault. The iron gates had already been locked behind them but would all this keep it out for long?

"What? Sarah, are you crazy? We'll be--" but before Erin had a chance to finish her sentence she had already been dragged into the brightly light room which was filled with little silver boxes that had numbers printed on them.

"Lock us in." The worker did as he was told and locked the door behind them. Erin could hear the giant locks fall into place, ensuring that nothing would get out. Looking over to Sarah who didn't seem at all affected by the situation, Erin saw that she was now holding out a piece of paper. The paper she was holding had various names and sets of numbers on it, but Erin couldn't figure out what that had to do with them? Was this piece of paper the reason why they came here? Erin found her mind spinning out of control for answers.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Her fears of being hunted down were starting to come true, except she never thought she'd go down like a caged animal. Sarah simply ignored Erin's question and carried on placing keys into the locks of their safety deposit boxes.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Sarah!" Panic filled her voice. This was it, she was really going to die. It wasn't fair, she was only seventeen; too young to die. She hadn't done anything wrong in her life to be punished with death. A sudden emotion of anger swept over her as she stared at Sarah. This was her fault! They could still be on the run by now, possibly halfway across the country even. Instead they were locked in a cage waiting for the very thing they had been running from these past few months.

"Here open these!" Sarah handed Erin a few small keys and without thinking twice about it she was placing the keys in the boxes. It was easy enough as all the keys were lined up in a row. She looked up at Sarah who was now standing beside her opening the boxes. Erin stepped back slightly to allow Sarah to do her job. Erin watched curiously as she opened them one by one. To her surprise, she could see that the inside of these boxes were much bigger then they seemed. Inside these joint boxes Erin could see what only looked like some sort of machinery, but why would they need it? Looking more closely, she could see that inside this set of joint safety despite boxes was a small and very old computer. Thoughts ran through her head while Sarah started to type various numbers from the piece of paper onto the computer.

10, 7, 2020, (5, 6) (6, 0) and so on. It looked like some sort of code but why was it needed? They had a perfectly good laptop back at the motel they had abandoned. For once Sarah made no sense. Was this the place she said could help us? But how?

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Spinning around to see indents being punched into the safe door of the vault they were in, shock ran across her face. How could it possible get in? The door was made out of steel and yet it was using it as if it were a steel punching bag.

"Sarah. Come on," she whispered under her breath.

Backing farther away from the badly damaged door, Erin could tell they were only minutes away from death. Her heart raced as she waited for something to happen, for it to happen, for the end to happen. Erin clutched her gun even harder, not taking her eyes off the door that was now being demolished.

Sarah had just finished typing in the last set of numbers and with one slam of her hand onto the keyboard a sudden loud eruption of noise and blue lights broke out within the vault. Bolts of electricity surged in all corners of the vault, breaking her attention away from the safe door. Erin looked around to only see what she could describe as a large ball of electricity. Rooted to the spot, she stared at the large thing before her that could easily swallow her whole if it wanted to.

"Erin!" Sarah shouted over the banging and lightning-like sounds. Erin's face slowly turned toward her, looking for some sort of answer, but there wasn't any time. The terminator was almost in.

_Bang. Bang. BANG._

Erin looked from Sarah to the door again. It had finally managed to punch straight through the giant steel safe door. Grabbing Erin violently to face her, Sarah realized that she was going to miss her. They had spent so much time together throughout the months that it would be as if John were leaving her all over again. There wasn't time for goodbyes, yet Sarah couldn't help but feel she needed to for her sake. Winds began to whirl around the vault, making their hair dance in front of their faces. More flashes of blue electricity surged from the large energy ball lighting up their faces.

_Bang.  
_

Another fist penetrated the large steel door, looking back from the door to Erin's face. Sarah knew this would be the last time she would ever see her again. Without even seeing them, bullets began to flying past them. They both ducked.

"You've got to go now!"

Shock and fear was now a permanent emotion on Erin's face. Wherever she was going, Sarah wasn't coming with her. Erin shook her head frantically, objecting to Sarah's orders.

_Bang._

Another bullet fired past them, and the shot came even closer now. Erin broke eye contact for a second to look at the destroyed steel door. Its cool, white muscular man arms were now hanging out of the destroyed door clutching guns in both hands. She looked away from the door back at Sarah, her face full of determination. A small grin touched the corners of her lips. And with that Sarah, pushed Erin as hard as she could in the chest causing her to fall through the air backwards into the ball of electricity. Quickly picking herself up off the concrete floor, she could see Sarah outside of the swirling electric lights. It was as if time had slowed down, she could see Sarah firing her gun, she could see the terminator pulling apart the almost demolished door. She wasn't going to leave without Sarah. It would be suicide. She took a step toward her.

"SARAH!" she screamed. Before she could take another step closer, something hit her hard in the gut. The force of the hit shocked her whole body. She looked down to see the entrance of a bullet wound that was now starting to bleed rapidly. Clutching her wound with both hands she looked up at Sarah whose back was still turned away firing bullets at the disfigured half man, half machine that was still coming for them. Seconds away from reaching her, Erin slowly staggered toward Sarah when a giant flash of light too bright to look at blinded her eyes. Then there was nothing. No sounds of guns being fired, no feel of whirling wind against her face, no sounds of surging electricity, nothing but silence.

She knew it before even opening her eyes, that it was too late.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for ready. Hope you guys liked it (:

Comments, reviews and even e-mails are welcome.

I would also like to thank talli for beta reading my story!

(:

PEACE OUT!


End file.
